wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Flame Leviathan
Flame Leviathan is the first boss encounter in Ulduar, found in the Formation Grounds. Most of the players in this encounter do not use their regular class abilities, but instead work with siege vehicles to destroy this machine (similar to drakes in Malygos' third phase). The rest of Ulduar is not accessible until this boss is destroyed. Hard Mode requires players to defeat Flame Leviathan with at least one—and up to all four—towers active. Information Before the Flame Leviathan fight, players enter one of three vehicles: a Salvaged Chopper, Salvaged Demolisher, or Salvaged Siege Engine. Players must fight through a large Iron dwarf army to finally reach Flame Leviathan, and defeat him with the vehicles. Unlike other vehicles, the effectiveness of the vehicle is increased by the controller's gear. Mimiron built the Flame Leviathan as part of the V0-L7R-0N weapons platform, and as a result, this tank packs quite a punch. Flame Leviathan also has different hard modes. The Flame Leviathan fight includes four towers, which if left undestroyed, make the encounter more difficult and result in more loot and achievements, similar to Sartharion in Obsidian Sanctum.http://www.wow-europe.com/en/info/underdev/3p1/ulduar.xml Vehicle info At Expedition Base Camp at the very beginning of the instance, players are granted access to salvaged vehicles—five of each type in heroic difficulty, and two of each in normal. Everyone in the raid is assigned to one of five roles: * Siege Engine Driver – rams down buildings, knocks back enemies with a silence, and boosts speed to ram in or out of harm's way. * Siege Engine Passenger/Gunner – brings down pyrite ammo in the air, and assists in shooting targets on the ground. Catch oil slicks on fire with the anti-air missile. * Demolisher Driver – launches long-range fireballs and special pyrite barrels that deal massive damage. * Demolisher Passenger/Gunner – salvages pyrite ammo and refills the demolisher, and can also load the player into the demolisher to be launched. Catch oil slicks on fire with the anti-air missile. * Chopper Driver – plants inflammable oil slicks and can quickly pick up any players on foot to protect them from danger. Passengers can pick up explosives to throw at enemies, and once you engage the boss, can be thrown by demolishers on top of him. In case of a wipe, the boss will take a few minutes to despawn, after which the vehicles respawn at full health. Salvaged Chopper *504,000 HP *1 driver + 1 passenger Abilities * Sonic Horn (20 energy) – 3,150 to 3,850 to all enemy targets within 35 yards in a frontal cone. * Tar – puts a 10-yard pool of tar down that slows enemies by 75% (lasts 45 sec). Tar can be ignited. * Speed Boost (50 energy) – increases the vehicle's movement speed by 100% for 5 seconds. Salvaged Demolisher *428 000 HP *1 driver + 2 passengers Driver's Abilities * Hurl Boulder – 13,500 to 16,500 damage (10- to 70-yard variable range) similar ability to demolishers in Strand of the Ancients and Wintergrasp. * Hurl Pyrite Barrel - 27,000 to 30,000 damage (uses 5 pyrite) * Ram - 8,550 to 9,450 damage plus knockback ability * Throw Passenger - available only when passengers load themselves into the catapult. Launches the passenger out of the catapult. Passenger Abilities * Cannon – fires an explosive missile directly forward, detonating when it has traveled 50 yards, hitting any enemies within 10 yards. * Grab Crate – using the hook and chain to grab the targeted crate to pick up Liquid Pyrite off the ground, which reloads the demolisher. * Increased Speed – injects liquid pyrite into the engines, increasing movement speed by 100%. Lasts 1 minute. * Load into Catapult – load yourself into the catapult arm, using yourself as ammunition. Salvaged Siege Engine *1 451,000 HP *1 driver + 1 turret controller + 2 passengers Driver's Abilities (Front Center Seat) * Ram (40 energy) – 5,400 to 6,600 damage plus knockback (2850 to 3150 to buildings) * Electroshock (38 energy) – 25-yard cone effect, spell interrupt, and 4-second school lockout * Steam Rush (40 energy) – charge and some damage. Turret Controller's Abilities (Back Center Seat) * Anti-Air Rocket (10 energy) – 0.25-sec cooldown, 1000-yard range. Rapid-fire missile launcher, useful for taking down aerial opponents. Missiles explode and do AoE damage when striking a target. Catches oil slicks placed on the ground on fire. * Cannon (20 energy) – 10- to 70-yard range. Unit damage has a wide range highly dependent on accuracy. An imprecise hit can do as little as 5,000 damage, while a direct hit will do upwards of 120,000 damage. Does approximately 2,300 damage to buildings. * Shield Generator – Unlimited range - Instant - 1 minute cooldown. Places a shield around the Siege Engine for 5 seconds. The shield absorbs a limited amount of Physical, Frost, Fire and Arcane damage. Trash info Steelforge Defender - 8,316 HP Titanium Stormlord - 75,600 HP *Melee damage for 1,500 (4,000 crits) * Cyclone – hits demolishers for ~3,000 nature damage Ulduar Colossus - 315,000 HP *Shockwave-style casted ability that can be interrupted by siege engines. Destructible Structures *'Storm Beacon' – has a portal at the bottom that summons adds. Each beacon controls the respawn from a small radius around. *'Tower of Storms' (Thorim's Hammer) – deals 15,000 Stormstrike damage to all nearby enemies. *'Tower of Flames' (Mimiron's Inferno) – deals 15,000 fire damage to all nearby enemies and leaves behind a flaming blaze. *'Tower of Frost' (Hodir's Fury) – deals 15,000 frost damage to all nearby enemies, entombing them in ice. *'Tower of Nature' (Freya's Ward) – deals 15,000 nature damage to all nearby enemies and summons guardians of nature to assist. Flame Leviathan Abilities * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=62396 Flame Vents] – a 10-second channeled cast that does massive AoE of about 2,000 damage per second around the boss. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=62376 Battering Ram] – knocks back melee-ranged targets and applies a debuff that increases damage taken by 100%. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=62375 Gathering Speed] – slowly increases in movement speed for 5% per stack up to 20 stacks (100% speed increase). * Missile Barrage – all machines and players not in one will take 700 damage every 1 to 2 seconds. Hard Mode Flame Leviathan's Hard Mode is activated by speaking to the Lore Keeper of Norgannon in the staging area. Doing so activates all four orbital defense weapons, named for the Keepers of Ulduar. You can then turn off individual systems by destroying their corresponding tower. Talking to Brann and starting the event without speaking to the Lore Keeper will keep all defense systems inactive and disable the hard mode. *'Storms' (purple) – lightning balls fall from the sky and splash down for Stormstrike damage. *'Flames' (red/orange) – slowly moves across the ground, creating a path of fire in its wake. *'Frost' (sky blue) – instantly freezes any machines on contact. Also applies a 20% speed debuff to all vehicles. *'Nature' (green) – periodically spawns lashers, which must be killed. 25-man Strategy Coming soon... 10-man Strategy First of all, you should have 6 people driving the vehicles, 2 demolisher passengers that shoot down pyrite ammo, grab/load ammo, and use the speed boost if their demolisher is targeted, and 1-2 DPSers getting shot up onto the tank to take out turrets. Since players on the boss cannot move, if only one player is sent up, that player must be a ranged class. If only one person is sent up the other can man a siege engine turret to help shoot down ammo and DPS the boss. Before the fight establish a kiting path. A good idea here is to kite the boss around the edges of the square combat area, switching direction if necessary after target switches. After clearing the gauntlet, repair your vehicles using the repair pad and engage the final group. Once the group is cleared Flame Leviathan will emerge and target a random siege engine or demolisher and begin chasing it around. If a siege engine is targeted, they should begin kiting him along the path. Other siege engines can fall in behind the leviathan and be ready to rush in to interrupt flame jet attacks or to do damage with ram. However, using some form of timer (mod or otherwise) all engines should back off before the target switch so that the boss does not immediately turn and use battering ram. If he switches to another siege engine, that vehicle can simply turn around and kite the boss along the path going the other way. Demolishers should group up in a safe area far away and DPS using Hurl Boulder (save the higher damage Hurl Pyrite Barrel for the stun phase). If a demolisher is targeted, that demolisher’s passenger should use the speed boost and continue shooting down and loading ammo. The driver should head from the “DPS spot” to the kiting path and begin following it, being careful not to endanger other vehicles. All vehicles should be aware of the boss’ location and move out of the way should he come near you. Turret DPS should be loaded into the demolisher catapult immediately and launched up to the tank. You will not be able to move, but you can use all of your normal abilities to DPS down the turrets; once the second turret dies, the boss will be stunned. Use communication to ensure that the boss is stopped on a patch of tar to maximize damage. Assuming that the chopper drivers do their job, this shouldn’t be a problem. Once the stun occurs, any player’s on the boss’ back will be thrown off and parachute down. The choppers’ job is first, to keep tar down at all times in the boss’ path; second, when turret DPSers get launched back to the ground after the stun, you should immediately move to them, and ferry them back to the demolishers. If no one is in need of being picked up, and your tar is on cooldown, use sonic horn to DPS the boss, but be very wary of flame jets because the chopper is extremely fragile compared to other vehicles. During the stun, all damage done to the boss in increased by 50% so DPS should go all out. Siege engines use Ram, demolishers use Hurl Pyrite Barrel, and demolisher passengers can shoot the tank but make sure to keep your demolisher loaded up on pyrite too. Choppers can DPS during the stun but should focus on getting the turret DPSers back to the demolishers first. All vehicles remember to clear out of the boss’ range before the stun ends so as not to get hit immediately. Alternately, while one vehicle kites the boss, all other siege engines and demolishers can fall in behind the boss and follow it. When the boss switches targets, the new target can kite him along the path going the other way, and all other vehicles that were behind the boss will need to move around to the back of the boss again. Remember that the fight is a partial DPS race since the turrets will be dealing constant damage and there is no way to heal vehicles after the fight has begun. Bugs Currently, there are reports of Flame Leviathan sometimes targeting a Demolisher. This appears to be working as intended and is not a bug. http://wowraid.com/tracker/b7/t16417021826/current-ulduar-issues.html Drops Related Achievements * * * * * * * * * * * * Hard Mode Achievements * * * * * * * * Quotes Pre-fight: :High Explorer Dellorah says: I heard a story or two of a Lore Keeper in Uldaman that fit your description. Do you serve a similar purpose? :Lore Keeper of Norgannon says: I was constructed to serve as a repository for essential information regarding this complex. My primary functions include communicating the status of the frontal defense systems and assessing the status of the entity that this complex was built to imprison. :High Explorer Dellorah says: Frontal defense systems? Is there something I should let Brann know before he has anyone attempt to enter the complex? :Lore Keeper of Norgannon says: Access to the interior of the complex is currently restricted. Primary defensive emplacements are active. Secondary systems are currently non-active. :High Explorer Dellorah says: Can you detail the nature of these defense systems? :Lore Keeper of Norgannon says: Compromise of complex detected, security override enabled - query permitted. :Lore Keeper of Norgannon says: Primary defensive emplacements consist of iron constructs and Storm Beacons, which will generate additional constructs as necessary. Secondary systems consist of orbital defense emplacements. :High Explorer Dellorah says: Got it. At least we don't have to deal with those orbital emplacements. :High Explorer Dellorah says: Rhydian, make sure you let Brann and Archmage Pentarus know about those defenses immediately. :High Explorer Dellorah says: And you mentioned an imprisoned entity? What is the nature of this entity and what is its status? :Archmage Rhydian nods. :Lore Keeper of Norgannon says: Entity designate: Yogg-Saron. Security has been compromised. Prison operational status unknown. Unable to contact Watchers for notification purposes. :High Explorer Dellorah says: Yogg-Saron is here? It sounds like we really will have our hands full then. Starting the fight -- talking to Brann: :Brann Bronzebeard yells: Pentarus, you heard the man. Have your mages release the shield and let these brave souls through! :Archmage Pentarus yells: Of course, Brann: We will have the shield down momentarily. :Brann Bronzebeard says: Okay! Let's move out. Get into your machines; I'll speak to you from here via the radio. :Archmage Pentarus yells: Mages of the Kirin Tor, on Brann's Command, release the shield! Defend this platform and our allies with your lives! For Dalaran! :Brann Bronzebeard yells: Our allies are ready. Bring down the shield and make way! Aggro: *Hostile entities detected. Threat assessment protocol active. Primary target engaged. Time minus thirty seconds to re-evaluation. Killing a player: *Threat assessment routine modified. Current target threat level: zero. Acquiring new target. Activating Hard Mode: *Orbital countermeasures enabled. Storm Tower active: *'Thorim's Hammer' online. Acquiring target. Flame Tower active: *'Mimiron's Inferno' online. Acquiring target. Frost Tower active: *'Hodir's Fury' online. Acquiring target. Nature Tower active: *'Freya's Ward' online. Acquiring target. No Towers active: *Alert! Static defense system failure. Orbital countermeasures disabled. Changing Target: *Threat re-evaluated. Target assessment complete. Changing course. *Pursuit objective modified. Changing course. *Hostile entity stratagem predicted. Rerouting battle function. Changing course. Player on top of Flame Leviathan: *Unauthorized entity attempting circuit overload. Activating anti-personnel countermeasures. Overload Circuit activated: *System malfunction. Diverting power to support systems. *Combat matrix overload. Powering do-o-o-own... *System restart required. Deactivating weapon systems. Death: *Total systems failure. Defense protocols breached. Leviathan Unit shutting down. Post-fight: :Archmage Rhydian yells: Our friends fought well, Brann, but we're not done yet. :Brann Bronzebeard yells: Perhaps so, but it's only a matter of time until we break back into Ulduar. Any luck finding a way to teleport inside? :Archamge Rhydian yells: None at all. I suspect it has something to do with that giant mechanical construct that our scouts spotted in front of the gate. :Brann Bronzebeard yells: What about the plated proto-drake and the fire giant that were spotted nearby? Think your mages can handle those? :Archmage Rhydian yells: The Kirin Tor can't possibly spare any additional resources to take on anything that size. We may not have to though. :Archmage Rhydian yells: We can sneak past them. As long as we can take down that construct in front of the gate, we should be able to get inside. :Brann Bronzebeard yells: Sneak?! What do you think we are, marmots? :Archmage Rhydian yells: We're hunting an old god, Brann. :Brann Bronzebeard yells: Fine. If our allies are going to be the ones getting their hands dirty, we'll leave it to them to decide how to proceed. Videos jFTVecjS_HY References External links Category:Bosses Category:Ulduar mobs Category:Unique models